


Doomed

by megitsune



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Bleed, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, i don't know what the hell is this, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megitsune/pseuds/megitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t supposed to happen. They should be on their way to that magnificent restaurant Jimin had recommend, not here fighting for they life; they should be enjoying their first night on a expensive hotel outside the city, not trying not to walk through the path of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

-I… I don’t want to die-   
The words were said in a murmur, voice almost giving up at the final, energy drained out of his body as tiredness took place in his arms that were handcuffed above his arms, hanging from an old pipe.  
-I don’t want to-  
Jimin sobbed quietly through the pitch dark room, eyes filled with tears of fear and hopelessness.  
-You’re not going to die, I promise you-   
A salty tear rolled down the face of Jungkook.  
-We’re not going to die-  
Jungkook tried to convince himself of his own words, but he knew it was useful. He didn’t knew why fate had played with them like this.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. They should be on their way to that magnificent restaurant Jimin had recommend, not here fighting for they life; they should be enjoying their first night on a expensive hotel outside the city, not trying not to walk through the path of death.

Cloaked sounds were heard amongst the hallway.

Jimin fought with his handcuffs desperately in a foolish attempt to liberate himself of the trap he was. Anxiety ran like a storm of blades between them, crying for what could have been if they didn’t be there.   
Jungkook tried too, he tried so hard until his wrists started bleeding and his arms became numbed. His wrists were wounded and bleeding but it felt as if his heart was bleeding too. It hurt so much that he wanted to take it out and stopped seeing Jimin in the pain he was sinking in.  
Jimin lowered his head and closed his wet eyes, shutting them tightly wishing he could be anywhere else, as if he opened them, he wouldn’t be in that filthy and hollow room, his heart stinging at every sound they could hear, tears soaking his dirty face. Jungkook cried with him, he cried his heart out as he tried to reach Jimin, but his tied hands didn’t let him to.  
Resignation fell upon Jungkook, as he felt exhausted as the energy was leaving his body.  
-I … love you-  
He never stopped crying, he never stopped thinking about Jimin.  
-I love you so much-  
Jimin lifted his head so he could see directly to the dark eyes of Jungkook. His throat was dry and he felt that words weren’t coming out.

-I love you too-

They knew there was nothing they could have done.

Last tears were cried as the chains sounded out of the room.

-I love you- He never get tired of saying it.

As the door was opened, they shared their last glances. 

Their chest going up and down at an irregular pace, breath hanging on the top of their nose as they looked in eachothers eyes, trying to deny the reality.

Widened eyes were putted when a hand was upon Jungkook.  
-No! No! Leave him!-  
Rage arose inside Jimin as he watched how they grabbed him and took him outside the room.  
-Stop please!- Jimin besought sorrowfully but it wasn’t heard.

Jungkook fought with all his forces but it was useful. He kicked and throw his fists to them, but it didn’t make any difference. 

Jimin cried and begged more, and didn’t see when one of them came closer to him and dug a blade on his chest.

He didn’t feel nothing until he heard Jungkook screaming for him; he didn’t noticed his bloody shirt until a strange feeling hit his senses.  
Looking down he saw the blade inside his body and realizing caught his head.  
His mind became dizzy, his vision was blurry and everything started to fade away. Visions of him and Jungkook together flooded through his eyes, droplets of tears leaving the now pale face for the lack of blood.

Jungkook burst in anger as he saw Jimin gave his lasts strands of life.  
-Jimin!-  
He screamed Jimin’s name as he saw him going to the path of death.

He cried as he saw Jimin lose the battle between the life and death.

He drowned in darkness when Jimin’s light was cut off.

They were doomed to an end, and they couldn’t have done nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out the way I wanted it tbh  
> I think I could have done it better but well  
> I hope it still good enough


End file.
